bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Thirteen
|birthday= February 3 |age= 28 |gender=Androgynous |height= 180cm (5'9") |weight= |quirk= Black Hole |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= USJ |debut= Chapter 12 |debutanime= Episode 9 |voice= Inuko Inuyama |eng voice= Morgan Berry |image gallery= Yes |birthplace = Kagoshima Prefecture (Tanegashima)}} is a Pro Hero who specializes in search and rescue, and a faculty member of U.A. High School.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Page 11 Appearance Thirteen's physical appearance is unknown. The costume consists of a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. It is possible to assume that Thirteen is thin, given the quite small legs showing between the costume's pants and shoes, but this is unconfirmed. Strangely, when Black Hole was used against Thirteen, the suit was empty, with strange implications. Personality Thirteen is a wise, well-mannered person. As a rescue hero, Thirteen has displayed how passionate they are about saving people through their teachings. They even developed their own training facility- U.S.J- to train future heroes in search and rescue tactics. They are very passionate about Quirks, specifically on the topic of using quirks for creation and assistance rather than for destruction and battle. Thirteen has also been shown to be very brave. Despite not being a combat type, they do not hesitate to use their Quirk to fight against villains in the name of protecting others. History A year prior to starting his teaching career, Aizawa was called into a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Desutegoro, Snipe, Thirteen, Endeavor, Air Jet, Midnight, Ingenium, and Gunhead. They were there with an unnamed police officer to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. The officer explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. Endeavor argued that any public use of a quirk is illegal and that they should treat them as villains and let the police investigate the backgrounds of future captures. He said this is the only way to protect the innocent while not risking themselves through hesitating every time they see a new enemy. All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa. Thirteen stated that they would assess the situation at the scene more carefully- as heroes, they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavor's answer, greatly angering him as a result. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc When Class 1-A is brought to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Thirteen explains that they will train there to make use of the facility's simulations of all kinds of disasters and accidents. Class 1-A's homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, asks Thirteen where All Might is, and Thirteen replies that he was doing too much hero work to make it on time. Before rescue training begins, Thirteen speaks to the students about the dangers of Quirks and why they need to be regulated, as well as how the students will now be training to use their Quirks to save people. Thirteen concludes their speech by saying they hope everyone will understand how to wield their Quirks in rescue situations by the end of the exercise.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 9 However, before the training exercise begins, villains appear through a Warp Gate. Shota tells Thirteen to protect the students and leaps into action.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 While trying to lead the evacuation for the students, Thirteen is confronted by Kurogiri, who asks where All Might is. As Kurogiri talks, Thirteen attempts to use their quirk without being noticed, but is unable to when two of the students attack Kurogiri. Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima seem to land an attack, but Kurogiri remains unphased. Thirteen pleads for the tandem to move out of the way, but Kurogiri capitalizes and uses his Quirk to separate the class by teleporting the students to several different places within the facility. Thirteen remains at the entrace plaza, along with Tenya Iida, Ochaco Uraraka, Hanta Sero, Rikido Sato, Mina Ashido, and Mezo Shoji.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14 Thirteen commands Tenya to use his Quirk to run to the school and alert the faculty of the attack because one of the villains is jamming his communications. Kurogiri overhears his plan and prepares to stop them, but Thirteen uses their Quirk to suck his mist body into a black hole.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 15My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 10 Kurogiri commends Thirteen on their powerful Quirk, but also comments that they have little fighting prowess before he opens a warp-gate behind Thirteen, causing Thirteen's Quirk to backfire onto themself. Half of Thirteen's suit is disintegrated by Black Hole and they are incapacitated.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 11 Eventually, All Might arrives,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 as well as the U.A. High School faculty members called by Tenya. The group manages to repel most of the villains, forcing Kurogiri and Tomura Shigaraki to try and escape. Thirteen is helped to their feet and tries to stop the villains from using Kurogiri's Quirk, but they teleport away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 20 Afterwards, Thirteen is brought to Chiyo Shuzenji to be healed. Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi confirms that they have recovered from their injuries when he informs the students of their condition.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc During the U.A. Sports Festival, Thirteen spectates the events from the faculty section of the stands. As the battle between Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki begins, Thirteen asks All Might if Izuku and Shoto are the ones that jumped in to save them at U.S.J, which All Might confirms.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 Final Exams Arc Prior to Final Exams at the end of the first years' first term, Thirteen meets with their fellow faculty members. The faculty discuss changing the finals format from facing robotic villains to fighting against the teachers. Thirteen comments that this may be too difficult for the students, but they all ultimately agree on the change. Thirteen joins the teachers at the Final Exams practical portion test site to meet Class 1-A.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Thirteen is placed against Ochaco and Yuga Aoyama.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 In their battle, Ochaco and Yuga reach the escape gate but before they can go through it, Thirteen stops them with Black Hole. The duo holds onto a guardrail to avoid being sucked in, thus being unable to go forward or backwards, trapped in place while Thirteen advances on them. Yuga fires his Navel Laser from his knees (thanks to his hero costume) at Thirteen, but the attempt fails as Thirteen easily sucks in the laser. Ochaco, surprised by a comment by Yuga, accidentally lets go of the guardrail, and Thirteen stops using their Quirk to protect Ochaco from being turned to dust. Ochaco uses the unexpected momentum to turn the situation to her advantage and faces Thirteen directly. Using the combat skills she learned from interning with Gunhead she manages to pin down the Pro Hero with Yuga's assistance and handcuffs Thirteen.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 36 Quirk and Abilities : Thirteen's Quirk creates a vortex that turns anything it sucks into dust. The Quirk is activated by releasing the fingertips on their hero costume's gloves. Battles Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Shota Aizawa & Thirteen vs. League of Villains: Lose Final Exams Arc *Ochaco Uraraka & Yuga Aoyama vs. Thirteen: Lose Relationships Trivia * Thirteen's introduction was on Chapter 13, Page 13. * According to the official twitter page, Thirteen's prototype was named No. 6. Their real name would be "Anakuro Hirooki" (穴黒央宙, literally "Black Hole" and "Middle Space"). * Thirteen likes museums and self-learning documentaries. * Their name along with their astronaut-themed look is likely to be a reference to Apollo 13, NASA's space mission made popular by the "Houston, we have a problem" line. * It was confirmed by Morgan Berry, Thirteen's voice actor in the english dub, that Thirteen is indeed androgynous, meaning they use the pronouns they and them. However, their assigned at birth gender is unknown.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVcncOwnERk Quotes *(To Class 1-A) "Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope that you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to '''help' people."''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Page 13 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers Category:U.A. Staff